In database control systems, a database administrator may be tasked, in some instances, with receiving database requests to execute a series of queries from users without appropriate execution permissions. The database administrator may then be required to validate the authenticity of the users associated with the database requests, examine the database requests for definition statements (e.g., create, delete, drop, alter, and the like), analyze the data sensitivity result sets for which the users are allowed access, examine the order of execution when multiple scripts are provided, analyze the query syntaxes for optimized usage of database resources, examine the request execution duration so that it does not affect the other requests in a queue, package the result sets to the users in the required format and communication mode, and the like. Such processes may become complex to control when the database administrator is required to cater the requests through a plurality of schemas and databases. Further, by requiring the database administrator to perform the aforementioned tasks, the database control system may be prohibitive to the implementation of machine learning based automated query methods. Moreover, the ad hoc queries provided by the database administrator in response to database requests from users without appropriate execution permissions may negatively impact the processing performance and efficiency, memory allocation, and input/output protocols of the database control system.